


somewhere only we know

by danhowellsjeans



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danhowellsjeans/pseuds/danhowellsjeans
Summary: self indulgent
Relationships: Edd/Tord (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 17





	somewhere only we know

i leaned my head on his shoulder, smiling softly as his fingers ran through my hair.

we were alone outside, nothing but the two of us and a couple of blankets, staring up at the stars. i couldn't help but shift back, turning to gaze at him. he looked back, chuckling a bit.

"something on your mind, edd?" his voice was always so sweet to me, gentle and loving. i didn't respond to his question, instead just leaning forward to press my lips against his.

he sank into the kiss, gently grasping at the back of my hoodie. he always held me like he was afraid i'd leave, though i'd told him time and time again there was nowhere else i'd rather be.

i pulled back after a moment, my heart fluttering at his soft expression. i placed a hand on his cheek, and he took it in his, closing his eyes and turning to press a small kiss to my palm. 

"i love you, tord. you know that, right?" his gaze lifted to meet mine as i spoke. "i love you more than anything on this earth."

he let out a soft sound, one he'd never let anyone else hear. leaning his forehead against mine, he kissed me gently. 

"i know, edd. i love you too." 

in the big picture, it hadn't even been that long since he'd come home. ten short months of him being around...ten months of confessions and kisses.

ten months of love; a love that i had never even dreamed of. love that was stronger than anything i'd felt before. love that caught me off guard, made me yearn and wish he was there when he had to leave on trips. love that made me swoon and my heart flutter when i so much as heard his voice. love that made me want to marry him, made me want to be with him for the rest of my life.

just ten months...but, as i kissed him again, i knew that i'd made the right choice those months ago.

choosing him was the best thing i'd ever done.


End file.
